


I Actually Love You- Lams oneshot

by thatsmolperson9247



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Gay, M/M, Regret, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmolperson9247/pseuds/thatsmolperson9247
Summary: Alex regrets marrying Eliza. On his wedding night, he finds himself angry at the world, and upset. Then comes along who he really loves.Modern AU





	1. Chapter 1

"You may now kiss the bride." The sinister voice of the preacher said.

Eliza was expecting a deep, passionate kiss, something she, quite frankly, hasn't shared with Alexander yet. However, as usual, she receieved a simple peck on the cheek and a forced sounding 'I love you'. She thought whatever with it. He was still handsome, and all hers, or so she thought.

Then there were the pictures, picture after picture after picture with so many people.  There were 3 people who had fake smiles on- Angelica, John, and Alexander.

"Whos ready to go get food?" Peggy asked. She was clutching on to her girlfriends, Maria and Kayleigh. 

Eliza found it disgusting, a lesbian polyamouros relationship. She kept her mouth shut, however, because Peggy was really sensitive and her girlfriends were pretty cool.

"I think were all ready!" Eliza said, clutching onto Alexander like it was life or death.

All but Alex, Eliza, and the best man- John, head towards the reception area. John was to present the two coming in.

They waited a few minutes, and the whole time, Alex talked to John. He didn't say a word to Eliza, until she slapped him on the back, prompting him to look at her.

"Yes, dearest?" 

"Talk to your wife, Alexander." Her smile was the same of a character such as the grinch, sinister, devilish.

"Hello, my dearest Eliza." He smiled big, then gave John a sympathetic look.

What the hell? Eliza brushed it off, and then John headed down the steps.

"Ladies and gentlemen, now presenting" he tried not to cry, "Elizabeth and Alexander Hamilton!"

Eliza and Alex walked down arm in arm, Eliza with a goofy smile on her face, and Alexander with a forced one. Why was he upset?

They sat at the table, and Angelica made her toast, John made his beofre hand, wich was literally him stating that Alex was his best friend and wished him luck. Angelica pretty much sang the beginning of satisfied, and told her sister how much she loved her.

Then there was food, wich John didn't bother eating, instead, he went to the upstairs bathroom, abd cried.

"Why! I loved him! That night, I was going to ask him out but then Angelica showed him to E-Eliza and" John trailed off, after all, he was just Laurens in the bathroom by himself.

Alex couldn't take it anymore. All of the "congratulations" and "your so cute together" drove him crazy. 

"I need to use the restroom." Alex got up and left.

He walked up to the library, where he sat at the table, shook off his jacket, and screamed.

"WHY THE FUCK DID I MARRY HER!" he screamed, then flipped the table upside down.

"I don't love her, and I honestly don't give a shit about society anymore! She's an entitled bitch and I love someone else!" He cried out, and began to trash the whole library. In 15 minutes, his throat was scratchy from screaming and his eyes sticky with tears. He picked up the books and the chairs and the table, and finally, he went to the bathroom to wash his face.

While he splashed the cold water on his face, he heard sobbing coming from the corner. He turned, and saw John, a crying upset mess, curled up on the floor.

"John?" Alex asked, wiping his face off with water.

"Alex?" He asked, looking up at him.

"Yes its me," Alex made his way to crocuh next to John and rested a hand on his shoulder. In vain, John calmed down just a little bit.

"What are y-you doing? Why aren't you at the reception? Where is your tux? Why do you look all messy?" John looked into Alex's eyes. Alex's usually beautiful eyes displayed hurt, sorrow, and regret. Why would he regret anything?

"Why are you crying like Michael in the bathroom?" Alex asked, using the musical reference to lighten the mood.

"I- I don't know." John hung his head low, and stared down.

"Would you like to talk?" John shook his head no.

"How about we go sit on the balcony?" Alex asked, getting up and reaching a hand out to John. 

John took his hand and they walked down the hall to the balcony, wherw the two sat down on the bench.

"Now spill." Alex asked. His hand was on John's shoulder, oh God, it was so horrible, yet felt so right.

"Y-you'll be mad." John spit out.

"John Laurens, there is not a thing you can do that could ever make me mad." Alex pressed his forehead onto John's, making John blush.

"OKAYSOALEXIKNOWYOULOVELEIZABUTIJUSTNEEDTOTELLYOUTHATIAMREALLYGAYFORYOUANDILOVEYOUANDITSOKIFYOUDONTLOVEMEBACKIWOULDUNDERSTANDIMSORRY!" John burst back into tears, and laid his head into Alex's chest.

"Whoah, John. Well, I have some thing to tell you, too."

"John, I married Eliza becuase she had dome captivating eyes and a lovable personality, however, I crave a friendship with her, but I didn't know how to tell her that. For she is very controlling and rude and only considers what she wants. I wish I could take the clock back a month and a half ago and we never went to that party. I love someone else, john! I cant be with her!" He burst into tears himself and just sat theren holding his true love i  his arms.

"Who- who do you love? John asked, looking Alexander in the eyes.

"Oh, John." Alexander said, grabbing John's face with his hands. "You said you loved me, and guess what? I love you." And then, Alex connected their lips, that moved perfectly in sync. This felt right. His lips. Not Eliza's John's. John couldn't believe it. He loved him! He loved him! The kiss lated for about a minute until the balcony door swung open.

"Alexander there yoy are time for the-" FUCK!

"Eliza!" Alex quickly moved off of John, turning to see Eliza's face.

"I hope that you burn!" She cried, and threw the wedding ring off and ran away.

"Umm" Alex looked back at John, and burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, her face!" He laughed, and John started laughing too.

"Want to just leave?" Alexander asked, picking up the ring.

"Where to?" John asked.

Alex slid the ring onto John's finger, and held his hand.

"The flight for me and Eliza's honeymoon  leaves at 6 tommorow. Want to go with me?"

"I do." John said, and the two kissed once more, and that one lasted for a long time.

They went downstairs, and most people had left, dissapointed. Eliza texted Alex once saying she was getting a divorce. Yay! Angelica was waiting for him, however.

"Congratulations!" She spat, smacking Alex in the cheek.

"Get your hands off of him!" Peggy cried out.

"Yah, he never loved her, just get over it. He doesn't fucking love you, either." Kayleigh said flatly.

"Love is love." Maria crossed her arms.

"They're right. Goodbye, Angelica." And Alex left with John in his arms.

They went on the honeymoon, and then, two months later, they officially got married. The only Schuyler invited was Peggy.

And, in a turn of events, a couple of months after the wedding, Eliza found someone named James Reynolds, and they got married, and invited, strangely enough, the Hamilton's. Soon, Alex, Eliza, and Angelica became what they needed to be, friends.


	2. Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it

I'm thinking of rewriting this. Should I?


	3. Important Update

Well, it looks like, I’m back. That hiatus was short, wasn't it? Heck, summer break isn't even over! And guess what? I started hanging out with a group of friends, and I actually left the house more than twice a week! So, being back, Her’s what is happening to Found Tonight, Sick fics, and I actually love you. Sickfics is on a hiatus for now. I have a new oneshots book on Wattpad (Idk why but I prefer to write oneshots and shit there) called freckles- lams oneshots, by non-stop406 (my username there) Found tonight, don't expect an update. Just don't. I don't think foster care au is my style, sorry to those of you who are disappointed. I actually love you? That will become a multi-chaptered story (one day) and I plan on titling it Mistakes. Dora Hamilton is my crack fic and I may work on it occasionally. Now, for the big reveal, my new story I plan on writing.

 

I want to title it High School of Musicals. It will be Dear Evan Hansen, Be More CHill, Hamilton, and Heathers. These musicals are dearest to my heart (I do love ITH and 21 Chump street no joke) I wanted to leave some musicals that I know of in the AU, so the kids would have musicals to jam to. Here are the musicals that will get frequently mentioned as an actual musical in this AU:

 

21 Chump street

In The Heights

Mean Girls

Spongebob musical

 

And I might add more if I get into more. The ones listed above and the ones in the AU are the ones I'm into at the moment.

 

Here is a basic plot for this new book:

 

Connor doesn't kill himself and live to be ‘friends’ with Evan Hansen

JD and Veronica don't kill anyone

The Heathers, Ram, and Kurt aren't as bad of people

Jeremy will squip the cast of the Spongebob Musical (the musical the school is putting on)

Founding fathers are in high school

My Oc lives on as a girl named Kayleigh Jennie Lehay, we call her Jennie cos.

The dynamics are a bit like found tonight, most of the Hamilsquad are in 10th grade, Jennie, Alex, and Laf are still fucking foster siblings, and most of the people are either sophomores or juniors. No freshman and seniors cos.

There will be gay, prepare for Lams, Boyf riends, treebros, sincerely three, arson bros, Pinkberry (that's Chloe and Brooke, right?) Mullete, and more

There will be more info on this in the actual book, which I want the first part updated before this weekend cos guess what? I actually have plans with friends again, believe it or not! I think its funny how I spent most of the summer inside, wanting to go out and do something, wanting school to start, now, I started hanging out with friends and don't want it to end.

 

You excited for my book? I sure am! I can't wait to write it. And, I may put it on wattpad.

 

That's all,

Sincerely,

-A


End file.
